


Evening Surprise

by Jules3804



Category: Nederland - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules3804/pseuds/Jules3804
Summary: Geert Wilders works at a bdsm club and one night someone shows up who he is not expecting.
Relationships: Mark Rutte/Geert Wilders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Evening Surprise

It was an unusual Friday. Usually they got lots of frustrated buisness men looking for some freedom but not today. Geert Wilders only had one client for the night. A one hour reservation, the client didn't specify who but the list of kinks given were some of Wilder's expertise. Usually people in high functions enjoy being humiliated and put in there place, but not Geert. He'd always been dominant and got irritated at people giving him orders. 

"Your client is waiting for you in room 04. He's stripped and blindfolded at his request.' Said the secretary to him. He took a glance at the clock and then headed to the room. Opening the door he noticed the man kneeling on the floor striped and blindfolded just as he'd been told. Geert was particularly fond of room 04 it had plenty of toys and the temperature was always perfect. It wasn't until Greet got closer to the man did he notice who it was that was kneeling there. He let out a startled grunt and swiftly excited the room.

'What is Mark Rutte doing here?!' He yelled at the secretary. 'Is it really? He gave me a fake name and was wearing a mask so I didn't recognize him. He's paid already though so you don't have much choice.' How the hell was Geert Wilders supposed to partake in bdsm with his political rival Mark Rutte? He slammed the desk and went back to the room. Fine. He thought. He walked up to Mark and tried to mask his voice so that he wouldn't recognize him. 'So, filthy peasant, what is it your wanting?' The kneeling man was starlted and began to reach for his blindfold. 'Wilders?' His voice was soft. Fuck busted. Geert had never properly looked into Mark's eyes but now that he had he thought he'd never be able to look away. They were dark and his lids were heavy. He didnt seem to be upset. Geert stood over him as a grandioso figure. Neither of them spoke, but Geert was lowering his hand to cup his cheek. Moving closer ever so slowly Mark didn't back out. 


End file.
